


And Every Breath We Drew was Hallelujah

by 44TayLo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44TayLo/pseuds/44TayLo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: could you write stucky featuring some sleepy morning kisses</p><p>"Bucky’s breath caught at the sight. Steve was directly in line with the sliver of light from their window. It illuminated him, like a full body halo. It highlighted his cheekbones, the lines of his muscles, the crinkles by his eyes made from smiling, and how those crinkles didn’t seem as deep as he remembered..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Every Breath We Drew was Hallelujah

The slightest things still managed to wake Bucky. Footsteps from the floor above them, birds chirping too near the window, even a sliver of light not caught by the curtains.

He buried his head into the pillow, trying to escape the offending light that had roused him today. The action made him twist just enough to jostle Steve’s arm. Bucky, eyes still smushed against the pillow, heard Steve sigh, and felt the blond’s arm tightened around his waist.

Bucky let himself smile at the sensation of being chased and held by Steve. The man was so warm, now that the super-soldier serum pumped through his veins. It helped dispel the ice that had been forced into his own heart, and extended to forge one of his arms.

“‘Morning,” Steve breathed, his voice raspy and cracking.

“Mmm. It is,” Bucky replied into the pillow. He didn’t need to look up to know Steve was rolling his eyes and trying not to smile.

Bucky felt the mattress dip as Steve moved up the bed, and he felt the continued, solid weight of Steve’s arm, which never shifted away from him. He then felt a gentle press of lips on the back of his head, felt Steve brushing back the brown hair helping to hide his face so he could kiss his cheek, his neck, the underside of his jaw.

He had goosebumps now, despite Steve’s heat. Hot whispers of breath lingered over his ear, making him full-body shiver. But a kiss never came. Bucky sighed, finally turning away from the pillow as he playfully muttered, “Come on, Rogers, don’t be a fucking tease.”

Bucky’s breath caught at the sight. Steve was directly in line with the sliver of light from their window. It illuminated him, like a full body halo. It highlighted his cheekbones, the lines of his muscles, the crinkles by his eyes made from smiling, and how those crinkles didn’t seem as deep as he remembered.

As Steve moved out of the light to straddle Bucky’s hips, Bucky placed a hand on his chest. “Open the blinds?” he asked, his voice sounding off to his own ears.

He felt Steve’s repressed chuckle beneath his flesh and blood fingertips. “Someone might see us,” Steve cautioned.

“Then turn on the light? I want to see you.”

Steve clasped the hand on his chest, dipping his head down as he did so in order to pull Bucky’s knuckles to his own lips. He squeezed Bucky’s hand once before releasing it and moving to turn the light on.

As soon as the lights flicked on, Bucky drank Steve in. Steve ducked his head, grinning and somehow embarrassed under Bucky’s stare. Steve straddled him again, and Bucky rubbed a hand from crook of his knee up to the bottom of his boxers. He loved Steve’s preternatural heat, the gold of his hair, and the stark lines of his body.

And when Steve finally dipped down towards his lips, it was like kissing the sun. Bucky only hoped he wouldn’t fly too close, and fall into the sea, again.

Steve nibbled on his ear before saying, “Love you, Buck.”

Bucky scrunched his eyes shut, swallowing thickly before managing, “Love you, too.”

When he opened his eyes, Steve was giving him a thousand watt smile. And Bucky decided he didn’t have to worry about falling, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Send me a prompt on Tumblr! My URL is supersecretsciencebrosclub.


End file.
